Secret Obsessions
by Kvhottie
Summary: ONESHOT, Yaoi, OOC. What happens when Echizen meets Fuji, a photographer he's secretly loved for many years. Will Echizen be able to make Fuji fall for his model looks? Its a story of secrets, passion, and love.


**Authors note: This is dedicated to the adorable contest winner, Rin28! Thank you for participating, leaving me reviews, and being so enthusiastic. I hope it's to your and everyone's liking, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**MAJORLY OOC for most parts XD**

**For those who know that yaoi Sensitive Pornograph, parts of the story were inspired by it.**

**Disclaimer: These passionate babies aren't mine =(**

Secret Obsessions

I'm sure everyone has experienced a moment like this at least once. Your heartbeat speeds up, palms clam up, and you have the happiness of a lottery winner. You coolly try to play it off with indifference and maturity, but inside you just want to bounce from wall to wall. I feel like one of those anime fanatics when they find the last remaining collectable of their favorite series. Or like an emotional fan girl meeting her favorite band. I take a deep breath and put my professional face on, just take cool long strides I tell myself. Think of this as a photo shoot or a commercial, be elegant and charming; add a last minute hair flip. Wait, this might be too much, it's not the runway. Okay, I make up my mind, normal strides with a surprised and charming look on my face.

"Are you the far-famed photographer, Fuji Syusuke?"

He turns around, his silky brown hair shifting gently, "Yes?" His eyes widen a bit and he smiles, "Are you Echizen Ryoma?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were in a photo shoot in Paris? What are you doing here in New York City?"

I smile, "I got back a few days ago. I am just resting; we are going to shoot in Brazil in a few weeks."

His smile widens, his teeth glisten in the light, "A few friends of mine are helping with that shoot; you'll be in good hands."

"I'm glad, what about you? I read that you recently had a project in the Congo, how did it go?"

He places a loose strand of hair behind his ear, "It was amazing, it's such a beautiful place. I wish this project pushes people to donate and visit. The country and its people greatly need it."

"Wow, such inspiring work. I'll make sure to keep an eye open for when your pictures are released."

Fuji laughs, "Why, thank you. Well I shouldn't take up more of your time, you must be busy."

I run my hand through my hair, one of my most irresistible poses, "No, not at all. I was about to go get something to eat, do you mind joining me?"

"I'd love to."

We cautiously walk to a café famous for being a good celebrity hide out. Of course both of us have sunglasses and hats in an attempt to not attract fans or paparazzi. Yes, fame is an amazing thing when it comes as a bonus to doing the career you love, but it can really be a double sided sword. This café is located in a quiet, desolate ally. At first, one would be scared to even go near it, but it serves great food and plays good music.

Fuji points as we get closer, "Oh! I know this place; I come here once in a while."

"Yeah, it's my favorite café in the city. It's very relaxing."

We enter and Fuji talks to the person by the door, "A table for two? Preferably VIP?"

The girl looks up at us, she is used to dealing with celebrities, "Proof?"

Fuji and I take off our sunglasses and hats, I smirk cockily, "Anything else?"

She blushes and nods, "Good after noon Mr. Echizen and Mr. Fuji, this way please."

Yes, this café isn't your normal café. It has a hidden room that celebrities use to eat and chat in peace, without any annoy disturbances. Since it's in a strange place, normal people come very rarely; it's only popular with celebrities.

She sits us and stands next to our table, "What can I get for you?"

I have almost memorized the menu already, "A grilled cheese sandwich and a vanilla latte."

She turns to Fuji, "And you?"

"Um, I'd like a spicy chicken salad with an iced tea please."

She nods, "You're food will be ready right away" and walks away.

Fuji gives me a beautiful smile, "That's funny."

"What is?"

"What you just ordered, it s just not what I would picture a model eating."

I shrug, "When I'm on break, I treat myself a few times. But I'm usually eating very healthily and drinking a lot of water."

"Hmm, that's good."

I look at him, "And yourself? I'm guessing you like spicy food."

He laughs, "I love it. And my diet is just an average one; I try to keep it balanced."

This seems like any other boring attempt of celebrities trying to interact with each other, right? Neither of us seems very interested in the conversation, as to be expected. But that's wrong; I am engraving every word Fuji has said into my memory which is already crowded with him. Outside I seem cool and collected but my insides are a mess, like a fifteen year old boy in front of his crush. But these feelings are more than a petty crush…I am in love with Fuji Syusuke. It first started as a mere interest in his photos and art, but as the years passed by, my love extended past the art and onto the artist. Who wouldn't fall in love with the close eyed beauty that has a charming personality and a stunning smile? I would read about him online, see countless interviews, and collect every photo book he published. It is more than fandom; it is a weird twist of obsession and love. Is it crazy to fall in love with a person you haven't actually met? Well fate gave me this chance, and it only proves my feelings are real because they burn stronger now that he's right in front of me.

"Your orders." The waitress gives us our orders and leaves.

I take a sip of my latte, "Mmm, it's been a while."

"Have you been away for long?"

"Yeah, this photo shoot was longer than any I've been in. It lasted about a month, but I enjoyed it, Brazil was amazing."

He tilts his head, "Wow, it's longer than the time I spent in the Congo. My longest project so far has been about two months."

"The project you did in Australia, wasn't it? That collection was absolutely breathtaking."

His eyes light up, "Yes, how did you know? Did you buy the book?"

Shoot, I said too much. I try to play it off, "Oh no, I received it as a present since I love photography."

He sips his iced tea, "Oh, interesting."

I divert my attention to my grilled cheese and let silence take control for a while. I still haven't had time to get my thoughts in order, am I just going to let this fateful event pass me? Should I just continue to act indifferent or actually try to take this further? I might not get another chance like this…

Fuji looks up from his salad, "It was the fall that just passed right? You participated in the runway show in Paris?"

"Yeah."

He smiles, "I happened to be in Paris and was invited; you did an amazing job. Unlike a few models these days, you looked like you we wearing the clothes—not the clothes wearing you."

I smirk, "Thank you."

"How long have you been modeling?"

"Hm, I started doing little things as a child model and then became serious when I grew older. About twelve years I guess?"

His eyes widen, "Wow, that's amazing."

I finish my latte, "When did you start photography?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

He plays with his straw, "Well, it runs in my family since my mother took pictures for a hobby, she is the one that influenced me. Um, it all started when I got my first camera, I was around ten."

"How old are you?" Of course I know this already, my acting skills surprise me sometimes.

"I'm twenty five."

I grin, "So you are my sempai then."

"I guess I am, you are twenty four, right?"

"Yeah."

I feel his warm gaze on me, "You look young for your age. It must be an advantage as a model."

"As do you, you look like you are twenty."

He laughs, "Why thank you, but all this traveling is cutting years off of my life"

I smile, "Yeah I know what you mean; our lives are anything but calm."

He leans forward, "Especially yours. Is there anything you dislike about being a model?"

"Hmm, only how strict our diets have to be. If I even gain or lose a few pounds, my manager notices."

"What's your favorite part of being a model?"

"The fact that you can be a new person at every shoot, it never gets boring."

He smirks, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

I lean forward, "Oh really? Is it because you've experience it before? With your looks, that's no surprise."

His eyes gleam, "I'm flattered. But yeah, I modeled for a while when I was younger, but at the end it just wasn't my style. I'm much more attracted to the ability to see the world in a different angle every time I look through a camera."

"Well that must be because of our personalities. I think I am much more selfish and daring than you are, I like to experience things while you watch the scene on the sideline." I wonder how well provoking him will go, I have a feeling there is an unseen and mysterious part to his character.

"So you are saying I am not daring?"

"Mm, yeah, you don't seem it."

Fuji laughs, "Really? Well, I might surprise you." He looks around, "do you know what time is it?"

I check my watch, "Wow, we've been talking for a long time. It's eight."

He smirks mischievously, "Do you want to join me for a drink?"

"Is this because of what I just told you?"

"Partly, but I also haven't had alcohol in a while."

"I'd love to, and this café has a bar, so we're in luck."

"Nice, let's call the waitress."

I wave my hand in the air, "Excuse me."

She walks over, "Yes?"

"Can I have your best bottle of wine?"

"Yes." She walks away.

I look at Fuji and smirk, "Did I guess right?"

His eyebrow raises, "Yes, you were strangely on point."

I shrug, "I'm a fan of wine and you looked look the type to like it as well."

He smiles, "interesting…"

The waitress comes with a fancy green bottle and two wine glasses, "Here gentlemen." She gives us each a glass and fills them halfway. Then she leaves the fancy bottle in a bucket of ice and dismisses herself.

I slowly sip my wine, should I try to get wasted? If we are both drunk, it'll make things a lot easier. I'm feeling daring, "So Fuji, are those rumors about you and Katie true?"

"Katie, my assistant?"

"Yeah."

His eyes grow dark but he keeps smiling, "No they aren't. Those stupid paparazzi should go find something else to do with their lives instead of messing with mine."

I see this angel has a dark side. I laugh, "You have a strong hate towards paparazzi."

He pushes his hair away from his face and sighs, "I just feel that they can use their photography skills for something more useful."

I nod, "Yes, that's true."

He crosses his arms and leans back, "What about you? People love starting rumors about you. The most recent one is that you were involved with the super model, Eva."

I smirk, "Oh, that rumor. Paparazzi can either be really talented or really creative."

"Is it true?"

I give him a mysterious smile, "Hm, who knows? Maybe it is, maybe it's not."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't tell me, it just makes you suspicious." He fills my glass and his own.

I swirl my glass, "There should be some mystery in every relationship you make; this is me adding some to ours."

"There is plenty of mystery already."

I gulp the last of the wine in my glass, "I suppose, but we are obviously putting up some type of front."

He refills our glasses, "Because we are acting like celebrities are supposed to."

The wine is getting to me, I'm not necessarily the best drinker there is. I sip more wine, "Then why don't we drop the act?"

He opens his eyes, "It wouldn't be any fun. It should take effort to learn what a person is really like."

I look into his pacific blue eyes; they are entrancing. "So would you let me try to get to know what you're really like?"

He smiles, "Depends on how hard you're willing to try."

"Very."

He finishes the wine in his glass, "Then I would."  
I smirk and try to hide my excitement; I think he accepted my advancements. You see, celebrities have hidden messages in conversations that seem normal. If you read between the lines, you can find them. Celebrities do this all the time so we are able to pick up the hidden messages quickly.

We continue to talk and with each glass of wine I drink, the dizzier I get. Our conversation is less restricted and formal after we finish the first bottle, but by half of the second one, I am just spouting nonsense. Fuji, who is only buzzed even though he drank as much as I did, decides it is time to go. I am still aware of what's happening around me, I just have lost most of my balance and composure. All I can hear is Fuji's soft laugh as he watches me struggle to get up. She shakes his head and calls of taxi, neither of us are in any condition to even take the subway. He swings my arm around his neck and helps me to the cab. I hear him give the driver an address, his own? He lays my head on his lap and laughs again when I look up at him. Fuji plays with my hair; his hands are soft and warm. I smile, I know I look like an idiot right now but the happiness I'm feeling is indescribable.

We get out of the cab and go into an apartment building. We ride the elevator to the 2nd floor and walk to Fuji's door. He fumbles around with his keys while holding me up. He opens the door, we enter, and he locks it.

I look around, "Mm…Fuji, is this your apartment?"

"Yes, come on, walk."

I try to walk but clumsily trip on myself, falling, and brining Fuji down with me. We hit the floor with a hard thump, me on my back and Fuji on top of me. I feel his silky hair brush my face and the tingles of his warm breath. Its intoxicating, his essence is stronger than all the alcohol in my system. I look into his eyes; the blue is tinted with lust. I clutch the back of his shirt, bringing him closer to me.

He laughs, "Your eyes are almost begging me to touch you."

"Then why don't you?"

"I was just making sure I wasn't hallucinating." He passionately takes my lips and I eagerly accept him. Our tongues battle each other; there isn't one corner of each other's mouths we haven't attacked. His hand slips under my shirt as I rub my body against his, this is like heaven. Fuji sucks on my collar bone as his fingers pinch my nipples.

I moan, "Fuji…bed."

He laughs, "Yeah, doing it here will be bad for your beautiful back." He carries me to the bed, where does this thin guy keep so much strength stored up? He gently throws me on the bed and craws on top of me; I get chills of excitement. He takes off his shirt and helps me with my clothes. It was obvious that both of us have done this before, so there aren't any awkward moments, we're both experts. Fuji kisses me again and as his tongue plays with mine, his fingers assault my nipples. Light moans slip from my busy mouth. After the heated kiss, he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses towards my crotch. His hot breath tickles the anxious area and the wait is torturous.

I bite my lip, "…Fuji…"

He smiles sadistically, "No."

I groan, out of all things Fuji could be, he's sadistic. His hands caress my thigh and he licks my neck, I was getting impatient. I rub myself against him and whisper in his ear, "please."

"That's more like it." He pulls my boxers down, exposing my excretion. I feel my face flush red with embarrassment but that's all forgotten once Fuji caresses the tip of my length. While one hand attends to my excited member, the other plays with my begging entrance. My light moans get louder and my breaths become short. Fuji watches my every expression, as if he is eating me with his eyes. I can feel his eyes burning holes through my skin, it's driving me crazy. Fuji adds a third digit and I pound onto them, trying to brush my pleasure spot. This isn't enough; I'm not like those other puny ukes that can get off on anything.

"Fuji…" My voice was dripping with lust.

He smiles, "Yes, yes.

He takes me by surprise, thrusting into me at full force and knocking the air out of me. I throw my head back and clutch the sheets as the ripples of pleasure flow through me. He pulls almost all the way out and thrusts into me, hitting my pleasure spot each time. People often say love has nothing to do with sex but I disagree, you don't know true sex until you experience it with someone you love. The love adds another layer of pleasure, it gives you sensitivity and lust for every little caress or whisper. The love lets you feel the ecstasy resonate through your body, reaching the very core of your feelings. And these words only start to describe what I am feeling as Fuji passionately thrusts into me. My loud moans barely express the intense pleasure I am feeling. As I near my end, and Fuji his own, his thrusts speed up, continuously assaulting my entrance. My nails mark his back with scratches as his mouth marks my neck. With a final thrust, my mind goes blank and I throw my head back, loosing myself. I feel Fuji fill me with his own fluids as he holds me tightly. We lie on the bed while gasping for air; that was definitely the best sex I've ever had.

Fuji rolls over and covers us with the sheets, smiling happily, "You were like a different person."

I sigh, "When it interferes with wanted pleasure, I lower my pride."

"It's incredibly sexy."

I smirk and move closer to him, "Hmm." I drift into sleep, covered in Fuji's warmth, while mumbling to myself.

My eyes flutter open and I clutch my head while wincing, "Ugh…" I sit up and look around; I am in a room I don't recognize. I close my eyes and try to remember everything that happened yesterday. I run my hand through my hair and smile wildly as the memories flood my mind. I look around the fashionably decorated room for Fuji. He walks into the room styling silk pajama pants, as if the memories of last night weren't enough to arouse me.

"Good morning." He offers me water, "Here, I'll get you Advil after we eat."

I take the water, "thanks."

He sits on the edge of the bed, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

I smirk, "Yeah."

He puts a strand of hair behind his ear, "even what you mumbled while falling asleep?"

I look at him in confusion, "What did I say?"

"Hey Echizen, how do you love someone you haven't met?"

My face drops and I shake my head, "…No, don't tell me I said it…"

Fuji smiles, "You did, you said "I love you Fuji" as you fell asleep. It was really adorable."

I look up at Fuji, "…It's not a joke."

He opens his eyes and shows me his pacific oceans, "…but we just met."

I sigh, "To make it short, I've 'known' you since you first became a photographer. I've been strangely in love with you since then."

"This is the reason you approached me?"

I nod, "Yeah…meeting you in person just made my feelings stronger. It's weird isn't it, does it bother you?"

He shakes his head and smiles, "Not at all."

I hear my ringtone, "Oh my phone." I fumble around to find it, "Sorry let me take this?"

"Yeah, I'll go make breakfast."

I press talk, "Hello?"

"_Echizen? How's it going in New York?"_

I smile, "Hey Momo, its great. Did you come back from your photo shoot in Mexico?"

"_Yeah, I'm in Massachusetts right now, visiting some friends."_

"That's cool."

"_So I called to tell you great news!"_

"Yeah?"

"_Remember the photo shoot we did in Paris? Well, the famous photographer Fuji Syusuke was there and he proposed a deal to our modeling agency. He asked to have you model for him; he's starting a new photography project in a month or two. The agency is going to leave the decision up to you; they'll mention this sooner or later. I just wanted to tell you ahead of time since I know you are a fan of that photographer."_

"…thanks, Momo, I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hang up the phone, "Che', is that the only reason he accepted my advancements?" I get off the bed and put on my clothes. I walk into the kitchen and silently stare at Fuji cooking breakfast.

He notices me, "Echizen, is something wrong?"

"Is it true you proposed a deal to my agency so you can have me model for you?"

He nods, "Yeah."

"So you accepted my advancements because you wanted me to agree to the deal?"

Fuji walks closer to me, "Yeah, that's one rea-

I pound on the wall, "so this is all business for you!" I storm out of the kitchen and into his room to get my wallet and my phone.

"Echizen, wait. Let me explain."

I sigh, "You don't have to; I shouldn't have been so naïve. I forgot this is how the world works."

"No, Echizen-"

I glare at him, "just drop it Fuji."

Fuji grabs my arm and pulls me towards a different part of his apartment, "give me a minute, this will explain everything."

"Let go."

Fuji opens a beautifully decorated door hidden in his study, "here we are."

My eyes widen and I find it impossible to close my mouth from surprise. We were inside a small room covered with pictures and paintings…of me. I walk around the room in awe. Any normal person would be freaked out by something like this but I'm not, because this is all of Fuji's art.

I look at him, "…why?"

He laughs, "I also loved a person without even meeting him."

My eyes soften, "how?"

He walks close to me and cups my cheek, "It was one of your first photo shoots with the agency you are working with now, about six or seven years ago. I was doing an internship with the photographer you were working with when I first noticed you. There was something…stunning about you that made me want to stare forever. After that, I made sure to keep up with all the magazines, events, and other things you were in. It grew from fandom to…a mix of love and obsession."

I give him a gentle kiss on the lips, "…we're both sick in the head."

Fuji laughs, his eyes were glimmering, "No, we're not sick. This is just the way our love works."

I rush around the apartment looking for my passport. My suitcase is already outside and I have an impatient driver waiting for me downstairs. I check the bedroom, kitchen, and every other reasonable place, but still can't find it. I go back to the bedroom to check again and find Fuji sitting on the bed, waving my passport in the air.

He smiles, "Is this what you are looking for."

I glare at him, "did you hide it?"

He laughs, "Of course not, I'm not THAT evil."

I take the passport from him and walk towards the door, "Thanks, were was it?"

"Under the bed, do you have your plane ticket?"

I open the door, "Yeah it's in my bag." I check my watch, "Shoot, I'm going to be late."

Fuji gently kisses me, "I love you."

I step outside and look into his sad blue eyes, "I love you too, see you in a few weeks."

He smiles and I could feel him watch me as I walk away. The last thing I hear before I enter the elevator is 'be safe'. Yes, because of our jobs there are times we can't see each other for weeks. And yes, those weeks are painful. But it just makes the time we are together more precious and the sex more passionate. What matters is that whether he is in Alaska and I in Africa, no matter the distance, we are and will always be thinking about each other. For that's the only nature of our love, _**burning sweet obsession. **_


End file.
